


Love you all over again

by Just_Browsing, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Girls in Love, Lesbians, Soft Cheryl, Soft Toni, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Browsing/pseuds/Just_Browsing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl and Toni celebrate their one year anniversary together.





	Love you all over again

Toni had been counting down to this day for a long time. To anyone else, it might’ve just seemed like any other Thursday. But not to her.

Today marked a year since she and Cheryl made it official between them. Granted, they’d had some ups and downs along the way, but Toni wouldn’t trade that for the world, knowing that this is where they would both be a year down the line.

Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead were at the Wyrm hanging out, sending her stupid videos of each other to their group chat.

Cheryl was at Veronica’s for the weekly Vixens meeting, where Toni would have been if she hadn’t pretended to be sick to get out of it.

Toni was surprised how long it took for Cheryl to be persuaded to go over to Veronica’s after telling her she was “sick.”

...

_“But what if you need me?” Cheryl had asked her gently, stroking Toni’s legs as they rested in her lap, both of them laid on the couch._

_“I promise I’m okay, babe" Toni replied with a forced cough. “You won’t even be that long at Veronica’s, I’m sure I can manage without you for a couple hours.”_

_“But I can’t manage with you laying here alone and sick for a couple of hours without me.” Cheryl reasoned. “I can make you some of Nana Rose’s famous soup, it always used to make me feel better when I was growing up.”_

_“As amazing as that sounds...” Toni started as she removed her legs from her girlfriend's lap and got off the couch. “You should go to Veronica’s, god knows what mess of a routine they would come up with without you.” She took Cheryl’s arm and gently pulled her up from the couch._

_Cheryl cupped Toni’s cheek and placed a gently kiss to her forehead, smiling discretely at how well her girlfriend knew her._

_“Okay my love. I’ll be back home as soon as I can.” She whispered gently, tucking a lose strand of hair behind Toni’s ear. “Get some rest.”  
..._

As soon as Cheryl left, Toni raced to the kitchen to begin dinner.

Cheryl finished up with the Vixens meeting quicker than normal, keen to get back to Toni. She rushed back home, calling Toni's name as soon as she got through the door.

Toni’s head shot up from over one of the pans she was stirring on the stove. A smile instantly spreading over her face at the sound of Cheryl’s voice.

She turned the stove down before making her way to the front door.

“Baby.” Cheryl said as she caught sight of Toni’s pink hair coming from the kitchen. “Why are you up? You should be resting.”

“Shhhh.” Toni whispered with a smirk, grabbing Cheryl’s hand and guiding her towards the dinner table.

Cheryl’s confused expression suddenly changed to shock as she saw what Toni had done. There were two places laid out on the table, with a candle and a single rose between them.

“Happy anniversary babe" Toni said gently, unable to contain the smile on her face as she observed Cheryl’s reaction.

"Oh my go..Toni!!" She couldn't believe her eyes. "This is so, so sweet of you babe. I'm assuming you weren't really sick earlier then?!"

“Guilty as charged" she held her hands up, a smirk on her face.

"Come here babe" Cheryl walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Now.." Toni pulled away from Cheryl's lips. "You can sit here...” Toni pointed, walking towards the table and pulling one of the chairs out. “And I’ll go finish dinner.”

"Can I do anything to help? I feel a bit useless sat here doing nothing."

“The only thing that you can do to help is is sit there and look beautiful" Toni suggested with a smile. “Let me take care of the rest.”

"TT..this is amazing..but I feel wholly inadequate next to you. Atleast let me repay the favor later" she winked seductively at her.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this...but that can wait" Toni replied with a devilish grin on her face.

"Toni Topaz turning down sex?! Are you sure you're not sick babe?"

Toni laughed at Cheryl’s teasing, it was definitely unlike her to turn down sex but she had been waiting to do this for so long.

Toni stood over the stove, making the garnish for the chicken she was preparing in the oven. She was no where near as good as Cheryl at baking and cooking but she thought she would give it a go.

After a couple of minutes her timer sounded on her phone, signaling that her chicken should be ready.

She quickly grabbed some oven mitts and put them on her hands, opening the oven.

Toni shot back as a cloud of smoke engulfed her.

“Oh shit!” She gasped as she closed the oven again, quickly opening a couple of windows to get the smoke out.

“Babe?” Cheryl called out. “Is everything okay in there?”

“Yeah its all fine- I’ll be out in a sec!” Toni shouted back, not sure how to fix this.

“What the hell am I gonna do?” She muttered to herself, turning the oven off and slowly opening it again, batting the smoke away with the oven mitts.

She pulled out the chicken, completely burnt and shoved it onto the counter in a huff.

She just wanted to do this one thing, to show Cheryl how much she loved her and she messed it up.

Toni ripped off the oven mitts and threw them onto the floor next to her. She stood with her head in her hands as she took a deep breath.

“Baby?” She heard Cheryl’s soft voice sound from the doorway. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Toni broke at Cheryl’s words, unable to stop the small pools of tears forming in her eyes.

“I burnt the chicken."

“Oh TT.." Cheryl walked over to her, wiping her tears with her thumb. "That's okay, it’s not a big deal.” She whispered, trying to show Toni that she wasn’t upset.

“I just wanted it to be perfect- and I messed it up" Toni muttered as she shook her head, Cheryl wrapping her into a tight embrace.

“Babe, it’s just chicken...don’t worry" Cheryl said gently, rubbing her hand on Toni’s back.

“I’m such an idiot for even thinking I could pull this off" Toni muffled into Cheryl’s shoulder.

Cheryl stood and held Toni as the tears made their way down her face. This wasn’t like Toni at all, to get so worked up over something as small as some burnt food.

"Hey..you're not an idiot, it's okay.." she kissed the side of her head gently. "The fact you even considered doing something so romantic for me means the world."

“I couldn’t even do something as simple as this, Cher" Toni sighed into her. “You deserve so much more than this" she finished, sounding defeated.

Cheryl’s facial expression instantly changed. “Please don't ever say that!” she gasped, holding Toni closer to her.

“It’s true" Toni whispered.

"It's not. You are everything to me TT" she took her hand and led her to the living room, pulling her down on her lap as she sat on the couch. "Simply being with you and getting to call you my girlfriend is reward enough for me".

Toni let a small smile escape her lips, but couldn’t shake the voice in her head that told her different.

Cheryl comforted her, her hands threading through Toni's pink waves effortlessly.

“I love you...so much.." Toni managed to say.

“I love you too" Cheryl answered her immediately.

“I just have this feeling..." Toni started again.

"What feeling babe?" Cheryl continued to run her fingers through Toni's hair. "Talk to me.."

“The feeling that...I’m not good enough for you" Toni whispered with a sigh, causing Cheryl’s eyes to instantly widen.

"Toni..no..god no. If anything, you're TOO good for me. I don't deserve someone as beautiful, caring, smart or loving as you. And yet here you are. You are wonderful okay?"

Toni let out a small laugh. “Cher you don’t have to say that" she assured her. “I mean look at where we are, where we live...this is a million miles from what I’ve grown up with. I can’t give you these kinds of things.”

"And I'd be just as happy in a trailer at Sunnyside if it meant I got to be with you."

“You really mean that?” Toni said to her in the most vulnerable tone of voice that Cheryl had ever heard her use. “I want to give you the world Cher. I’ve been picking up extra shifts to get the money...to get you something nice.." she trailed off.

"I mean every single world babe" she stroked her cheek, hoping to bring her some comfort. "Please don't do that though..I don't need things. I need YOU. I'd much rather have you here with me than out working to get me stuff."

“I’d rather be with you too" the brunette admitted as a smile spread across her face. “But...those shifts did help me get you something.."

"Hold that thought my love..." Cheryl eased Toni off her lap and ran upstairs to grab the gift she had pre-wrapped for Toni.

She handed the gift bag to Toni, the gift wrapped perfectly in red tissue paper and tied with a large red bow.

Toni’s eyes widened at the fancy wrapping of the gift, not that she would expect anything less from the most extra girlfriend in the world. She loved it.

“Baby.." Toni said gently, tracing her hand over the top of it, trying to figure out what it was.

"Open it.." she promoted with a grin, keen to see Toni's reaction.

“This it literally like the nicest thing I’ve ever seen..I don’t want to ruin it" Toni almost pleaded.

“Don’t be silly babe" Cheryl said with a small laugh, coaxing Toni to open her gift.

Toni began to carefully rip the tissue on top of the gift, not wanting to potentially break anything. She pulled the tissue off completely and her eyes lit up at what was in front of her.

A scrapbook of photos from the last year she and Cheryl had spent together. A beaming smile was plastered over Toni’s face at the sight of one of her all time favourite photos on the cover. It was a photo of her and Cheryl at Pop’s, Cheryl was looking at the camera and laughing while Toni nuzzled her head into her neck, whispering something to make her smile.

  
She couldn’t believe the thought that had gone into it, and she couldn’t believe that Cheryl had been able to hide this from her for so long.

She flicked through the pages with a huge smile on her face, looking through the memories that she and Cheryl had shared over the last year.

Toni’s eyes darted over the pages, trying to take in every single picture and every single smile that Cheryl wore on her face in each one.

Each photo had the date underneath with a small message in Cheryl’s perfect, cursive handwriting.

There was a photo of them both when Cheryl had tried to teach her archery that read ‘when Cupid shot an arrow through me heart.’

There was a photo of them both on Toni’s motorcycle with the note ‘when you taught me how to ride.’

She spotted a photo that she didn’t recognise, as she looked closer she realised it was of her, her back to the camera, looking out over the town of Riverdale when they had been for a hike. The sun was setting, Cheryl must’ve taken it without her knowing, the picture perfectly captioned 'the best view in the whole world.’

“This is...” Toni started, unable to form words. “Babe, I can’t believe you’ve done all of this...it’s amazing, I love it. Thank you so much" she finished, leaning over to Cheryl and planting a kiss onto her lips.

"You deserve the world TT, nothing could ever be too much."

“Speaking of...” Toni began, placing the photo album down and grabbing Cheryl’s hand, guiding her towards the mirror in the living room.

Cheryl stood in front of the mirror with a confused smile on her face, unsure of what was going on.

“Close your eyes" Toni told her gently, leaving go of her hand and dashing into the next room.

Cheryl did as she was told and laughed at the sound of Toni rummaging through some drawers.

“No peaking!” Toni shouted out as she made her way back into the room.

“Wouldn’t dream of it" Cheryl replied teasingly, laughing as Toni tickled her side after creeping up behind her.

Toni stood behind her, and took a deep breath as she opened a small box in her hands.

She leaned up on her tip toes and reached her hands up towards Cheryl’s neck, tying the necklace and letting it fall onto the red head’s chest, lifting her hair over it slowly.

“Open them.." Toni whispered gently, leaving a ghost of a kiss behind her ear.

Cheryl opened her eyes slowly, looking at the necklace Toni had placed round her neck.

"It's beautiful Toni" she whispered. "Thank you so much."

“Do you like it? Is it okay?” Toni rambled on quickly. “If you don’t like it I can change it.."

Toni’s ramblings were cut off as Cheryl turned around and planted her lips firmly on Toni's. The two leaned back, both with smiles.

“It’s perfect" Cheryl whispered gently, taking the small cherry and snake emblem on the necklace into her hand.

“You’re perfect" Toni corrected her with a smile, so relieved that Cheryl liked her gift.

Cheryl pulled Toni into a searing kiss. "What do you say we skip dinner and go straight to..dessert?" She raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“Ahh I don’t know babe I’m still pretty bummed about that dinner...” Toni said quietly, looking at the floor trying to hide her smirk.

Cheryl looked at her with a half surprised and half understanding look. That was, until Toni looked back up at her with a grin on her face.

“Who am I kidding I can’t say no to sex twice in one night" Toni teased, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

Cheryl giggled, letting Toni lead her up to their room. She wanted to make sure Toni knew exactly how much she loved her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. We enjoyed writing this! 
> 
> We would love to read your comments <3


End file.
